


But dad, I’m 25 years old.

by DISNEYGIRL



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DISNEYGIRL/pseuds/DISNEYGIRL
Summary: Does he really think this will work? What if someone sees past the disguise?WARNING: Contains spoilers from the anime.DISCLAIMER: I don’t own ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. is the property of Natsume Ono, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.





	

“What is dad thinking? Me posing as a high school student. Just to watch the Prince? He does realize I am 25 years old, right?”

I gave a mental sigh. Occasionally, I try to help my father out by keeping an eye on Dowa’s royal family. I usually have this done when Prince Jean and Lady Lotta are out of school or off on the holidays. However, as both children grow older, constant surveillance over them has gradually increased.

Don’t get me wrong. Being of service to the King is my greatest honor, but asking me to pose as a high school student crosses the line. It felt wrong in a sense. I, grown man going to high school. What does that signify? I’ll let you answer that question.

Call it paranoia or whatever, but a part of me felt like this will never work. 

Even with dad’s suggestion to wear glasses, to make me look younger, someone might see through the disguise. There’s also the fact that, someone might request official documentation regarding my age. Our family, at the time did not enter Bādon with authentic papers. Most of them were forged.

Yet, dad reassured me that master took care all the arrangements and there would be no trouble.

“Nino. Master knew that you would worry over this. So, he took upon himself to create papers for high school enrollment. Do not worry my son, all will be fine.” He gave me a huge smile.

“If you say so, dad.” At that, I gave another sigh and retreated to my bedroom.  
Looks like I’ll be starting high school next Monday with the Prince.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I recently watched a new anime series called, ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. In episode 8, it’s a flashback episode and here we pretty much see how things go in full circle. Meaning, after watching that episode, things start making a lot more sense. There one scene I found quite amusing and it’s where Nino’s father tells him that he has a mission for his son. The mission is to enroll into high school with Jean under the guise that he’s a member of the photography club. Basically, Nino watches over Jean and Lotta. As mentioned previously, I thought the scene to amusing cause, Nino says, “But day, I’m 25 years old.” That’s why I wrote this small one-shot. 
> 
> Anyways, I would’ve uploaded this to FanFiction.net instead of Archive of Our Own. Mainly cause it’s my preferred site to upload my fan fiction stories, but also FFN.net doesn’t have ACCA listed in the anime & manga section yet. So, that’s why I’m posting it here. Hope you guys enjoy this fic!


End file.
